


Peace and Quiet

by lasairfhiona



Series: Winter Break [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike gets away for winter break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

Captain Christopher Pike was looking forward to his week away in the mountains. He had every intention of spending every minute of the time he'd reserved the cabin for to enjoying the peace and quiet. He loved Star Fleet, he believed in what they stood for but sometimes he just wanted to get away from the politics of it all, glad handing the Admirals and Federation officials, and the _students_. The hand holding some needed and goodness knows the ones that needed reining in like one certain James T. Kirk.

Now he needed some time away. He'd turned his communicator off and only his assistant knew where to reach him in case of an emergency for which he hoped wouldn't happen. A mug of coffee well laced with whiskey was cradled in his hands as he sat out on the porch watching the snow fall. Most of the other cabins were occupied by fellow officers looking for a little time away whether they were from the Academy or just landed earth side for the first time in a long time. Only one cabin contained a cadet and he'd wondered why a cadet would come here, let alone would be allowed to be here. Until he found out whom the cadet was, Dr. Leonard McCoy.

He remembered the doctor and even though he had no interaction with him as a cadet being in two different tracks he knew more about the doctor than he probably should. After all how could he not when McCoy bailed one Jim Kirk out of trouble almost as much as he dealt with Kirk's shenanigans. Knowing that about the only slightly younger doctor he understood why the good doctor would want to come someplace that was known for and expected quiet.

In the silence that came with the snowfall, he heard a door quietly click open and closed and watched as McCoy stepped out on the porch and went for a walk around the neighborhood such as it was and returned his black hair sprinkled with snowflakes.

This could be interesting, maybe he figure out a way to get to know the good doctor better...


End file.
